parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast Cast For Thomas 2: The Great Escape - UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Edward and Globox are both blue friends with Thomas and Rayman) *Harold as Murfy (Harold and Murfy can both fly in the air) *Henry as Clark (Henry and Clark are both strong and clumsy) *Toad as Sam The Snake (Toad and Sam the Snake are both Western) *Molly as Uglette (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *James as Polokus (James and Polokus are both vain) *Percy as Globox Kid 1 (Percy and Globox Kid are both small) *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Rosie as Fairy 1 (Rosie and Fairy are both cute) *Donald as Teensie 1 (Donald and Teensie 1 are both Wise) *Douglas as Teensie 2 (Douglas and Teensie 2 are both Wise too) *Bill as Teensie 3 (Teensie 3's voice suits Bill) *Ben as Teensie 4 (Teensie 4's voice suits Ben) *Bash as Teensie 5 (Teensie 5's voice suits Bash) *Dash as Teesnie 6 (Teensie 6's voice suits Dash) *Ferdinand as Teensie 7 (Teensie 7's voice suits Ferdinand) *Tillie as Carmen the Whale (Tillie and Carmen the Whale are both beautiful) *Duncan as Robot Pirate 1 (Duncan and Robot Pirate 1 are both rude) *Belle as Fairy 2 (Belle and Fairy 2 are both beautiful) *Lady as Fairy 3 (Lady and Fairy 3 are both beautiful) *Toby as Teensie 8 (Teensie 8's voice suits Teensie 8) *Stanley as Globox Kid 2 (Stanley and Globox Kid 2 are both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Globox Kid 3 (Globox Kid 3's voice suits Whiff) *Duck as Teensie 9 (Duck and Teensie 9 are both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Oliver as Teensie 10 (Oliver and Teensie 10 are both Western and Kind) *Stepney as Globox Kid 4 (Stepney and Globox Kid 4 are both grateful) *Dingo as Teensie 11 (Teensie 11's voice suits Dingo) *Tornado as Teensie 12 (Teensie 12's voice suits Tornado) *Harry as Teensie 13 (Teensie 13's voice suits Harry) *Michael as Teensie 14 (Teensie 14's voice suits Michael) *Foduck as Globox Kid 5 (Foduck suits his voice to Globox Kid 5) *Ten Cents as Globox Kid 6 (Ten Cents suits his voice to Globox Kid 6) *Sunshine as Globox Kid 7 (Sunshine suits his voice to Globox Kid 7) *Digby as Globox Kid 8 (Digby suits his voice to Globox Kid 8) *Theodore as Globox Kid 9 (Theodore suits his voice to Globox Kid 9) *John as Globox Kid 10 (John suits his voice to Globox Kid 10) *Harry as Globox Kid 11 (Harry suits his voice to Globox Kid 11) *Sally as Fairy 4 (Sally and Fairy 4 are both cute) *Lillie as Fairy 5 (Lillie and Fairy 5 are both beautiful) *Carla as Fairy 6 (Carla and Fairy 6 are both sweet) *Lillie Lighthouse as Fairy 7 (Lillie Lighthouse and Fairy 7 are both kind) *Pugwash as Fairy 8 (Pugwash and Fairy 8 are both beautiful) *Rebecca as Fairy 9 (Rebecca and Fairy 9 are both sweet) *Marge as Fairy 10 (Rebecca and Fairy 10 are both shy) *Velma as Fairy 11 (Velma and Fairy 11 are both smart) *Wendy as Fairy 12 (Wendy and Fairy 12 are both clever) *Wendy (Bluebell Engine) as Fairy 13 (Wendy (Bluebell Engine) and Fairy 13 are both sweet) *Mary as Fairy 14 (Mary and Fairy 14 are both kind) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Dennis and Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey are both lazy) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaw's voice suits Paxton) *George as Jano (George and Jano are both evil) *Scruffey as Axel (Axel's voice suits Scruffey) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch (The Spiteful Breakvan suits his voice to Foutch) *Smudger as Robot Pirate 1 (Smudger and Robot Pirate 1 are both evil) *Diesel 10 as Robot Pirate 2 (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus as Robot Pirate 3 (Cerberus and Robot Pirate 3 are both strong, evil, and mean) *The Devil Diesel as Robot Pirate 4 (The Devil Diesel as Robot Pirate 4 are both rude) *John as Jano's Minion 1 (John and Jano's Minion are both hungry) *Jim as Jano's Minion 2 (Jim and Jano's Minion are also hungry as well) *Weasel as Jano's Minion 3 (Weasel and Jano's Minion 3 are both hungry as well too) *The Giant Claw as Spider 1 (The Giant Claw and Spider 1 chase Thomas and Rayman) *Dan as Zombie Chicken (Dan and Zombie Chicken harrass Thomas and Rayman) *Dimbo as Pirahna (Dimbo and Pirahna let out a laugh as they try to bite Thomas and Rayman) *Iron Bill as Robot Pirate 5 (Iron Bill and Robot Pirate 5 are both stubborn) *Iron Ben as Caterpillar (Iron Ben and Caterpillar jump up and down) *Dangermouse and Penfold (from Dangermouse) as Coloccus and Umber (They all help Thomas and Rayman) Cast For Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - UbiSoftFan94. *Casey Junior as Agent Ed (Casey Junior are both the main heroes, just like Thomas and Rayman are) *Toyland Express as Doc (Toyland Express and Doc are both wise, helpful, kind, clever, and smart) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz (Rustee Rails and Agent Xyz are both wise, kind, funny, and clumsy) *Montana as Burk (Montana and Burk are both big, strong, and powerful) *Harry Hogwarts as The Judge (Harry Hogwarts and The Judge are both vain, smart, wise, kind, and splendid) *Tootle as The Elephant (Tootle and the Elephant are both helpful, kind-hearted, and cheeky to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Shelbert as Male Scientist 1 (Shelbert and Male Scientist 1 are both wise) *Toots as Male Scientist 2 (Toots and Male Scientist 2 are both Wise, Western, and Helpful) *Blue as Male Scientist 3 (Blue and Huey are both wise twins, just like Male Scientist 3 and Male Scientist 4 are) *Huey as Male Scientist 4 (Huey and Blue are both wise twins, just like Male Scientist 4 and Male Scientist 3 are) *Pete as Male Scientist 5 (Pete and Male Scientist are both smart) *Doc as Male Scientist 6 (Doc and Male Scientist 6 are both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Circus Train (Scooby Doo) as Male Scientist 7 (Circus Train and Male Scientist 7 are both powerful and big) *Ivor as The Clerk (Ivor and The Clerk are both Western and kind) *Tilie as Suzy (Tillie and Suzy are both the main females, beautiful, kind, clever, smart, sweet, love interests, and wife figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Female Scientist 1 (Georgia and Female Scientist 1 are both cute) *Bahia Train as Female Scientist 2 (Bahia Train and Female Scientist 2 are both beautiful) *Tracy as Female Scientist 3 (Tracy and Female Scientist 3 are both beautiful) *Mellisa as Female Scientist 4 (Mellisa and Female Scientist 4 are both beautiful) *Zephie as Female Scientist 5 (Zephie and Female Scientist 5 are both sweet) *Koko as Female Scientist 6 (Koko and Female Scientist 6 are both kind) *Emma as Female Scientist 7 (Emma and Female Scientist 7 are both beautiful) *Rusty as Agent Ed's Friend 1 (Rusty and Agent Ed's Friend 1 act as uncle figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah as Agent Ed's Friend 2 (Jebidiah and Agent Ed's Friend 2 act as grandpa figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Jason as Agent Ed's Friend 3 (Jason and Agent Ed's Friend 3 act as nephew figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Johnny as Agent Ed's Friend 4 (Johnny and Agent Ed's Friend 4 act as brother figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Linus as Agent Ed's Friend 5 (Linus and Agent Ed's Friend act as son figures to Casey Junior, Agent Ed, Tillie, and Suzy, who also act father and mother figures) *Speed Buggy as Agent Ed's Friend 6 (Speed Buggy and Agent Ed's Friend act as Grandfather Figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pufle as Agent Ed's Friend 7 (Pufle and Agent Ed's Friend 7 act as grandson figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Sir Reginald as Doc's Helper 1 (Sir Reginald and Doc's Helper 1 are both strong, powerful, and big) *Old Puffer Pete as Doc's Helper 2 (Old Puffer Pete suits his voice to Doc's Helper 2) *Willson as Doc's Helper 3 (Doc's Helper 3's voice suits Willson) *Polar Express as Doc's Helper 4 (Polar Express and Doc's Helper 4 are both strong, big, and powerful) *Freight Train as Doc's Helper 5 (Freight Train and Doc's Helper 5 are both kind, big, and strong) *Pedro as Doc's Helper 6 (Pedro and Doc's Helper are both flying in the air) *Tom Jerry as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 1 (Tom Jerry suits his voice to Child 1) *Rasmus as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 2 (Rasmus suits his voice to Child 2) *Little Chug as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 3 (Little Chug suits his voice to Child 3) *Choo Choo as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 4 (Choo Choo suits his voice to Child 4) *Steam Lokey as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 5 (Steam Lokey suits his voice to Child 5) *Dougal Train as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 6 (Dougal Train suits his voice to Child 6) *Greendale Rocket as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 7 (Greendale Rocket suits his voice to Child 7) *Sally as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 8 (Sally suits her voice to Child 8) *Lightning McQueen as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 9 (Lightning McQueen suits his voice to Child 9) *Mater as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 10 (Mater suits his voice to Child 10) *Chick Hicks as Agent Ed and Suzy's Child 11 (Chick Hicks suits his voice to Child 11) *Arry, Bert, Den, Dart, Paxton, Sidney, Norman and D261 as the Rubber Ducks and Trigger Happy Henchman *Max, Monty, George & Bulgy as Malfunctioning Toasters Shirtless Grunt, Armoured Henchman Figure Skating, and Old Teeth *Hector, Scruffey, Fred, and Chinese Dragon as the Robot Suitcases (They are mean, rude, strong, and evil) *The Foolish Freight Cars as the Vegetable Army, Mushroom Caps, Mummies, and the Grape *Silver Fish as The Monster Who Holds The Doc *Samson as Ketchup *Train as Pharmacist *Farnsworth as the Giant Cat *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) Insane Patient *Diesel 10 as the Magic Mushroom *Cerberus as Grogh (Cerberus and Grogh are both the main villains, strong, evil, and mean enemies to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas appears as Casey's driver, as Rayman makes a cameo at the real game's end) *Henry as Tarayzan (Henry appears as the engine fireman, and Tarayzan does not appear in the real game) *The Ringmaster as The General (The Ringmaster and the General are both in charge of Casey Junior, Agent Ed, Thomas, Rayman, Henry, and Tarayzan) - Douglas *Casey Junior's Coaches and Cabooses, Toyland Express's Coaches and Cabooses, Rustee Rails' Coaches, Hogwarts Express's Coaches, Caboose, Wagons, Farnsworth's Coaches, Ivor's Coaches, Trucks, Toots' Cars, Alfred's Coach, Sir Reginald's Coaches, Linus's Coaches, Bahia Train's wagons, & Johnny's Mail Cars *Rei (Miss-Sheepy) as The First Passenger (Rei always takes a shower, before she dries herself, then wears her brown hood, white skirt, with two orange shoes, and when she goes to the beach, she takes off her clothes and shoes, then puts her green speedo swimsuit and her sandals, goes surfing, goes swimming, goes diving, takes a glass of Champagne, and sits in a nice warm cosy round bathtub with Rayman) *Rayman (Ubi Soft/Rayman Games) as The Second Passenger (Rayman always takes a shower before he dries himself, then puts on his blue body with red neckerchief, with two shoes, and when he goes to the beach, he takes off his clothes and shoes, then puts his red speedo trunks and sandals, goes surfing, goes swimming, goes diving, takes a glass of Champagne, and sits in a nice warm cosy round bathtub with Rei) *Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Games) as the Third Passenger (Rosalina lives in a galaxy with her Lumas, because she wears a pale turquoise dress, a magic wand, and a crown, and when she does some games, she wears her pale turquoise Sports clothes, and when she is at the beach, she wears her pale turqoise bikini and sandals, and as she surfs and dives, she goes swimming in a nice warm swimming pool of water) *Kaiju (Bowser14456) as The Fourth Passenger (Kaiju is Bowser14456's hedgehog character, he wears green shoes and white gloves, and when he plays sporty games, he goes to the beach, and wears blue swimming trunks with blue sandals, then surfs as he dives, and goes swimming in a nice warm swimming pool of water) *Landon (Magic Gift of the Snowman) as The Fifth Passenger (Landon wears a green short sleeved t-shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals, because he is Casey Junior's driver in Casey Jr the Circus Train & Friends) *Emery Elizabeth (Magic Gift of the Snowman) as The Sixth Passenger (Emery Elizabeth wears a blue short sleeved t-shirt, and a brown skirt, with grey sandals, because she is Casey Junior's fireman, just like Landon) *Rachel 'Numbuh 362' (Codename: Kids Next Door) as the Seventh Passenger (Rachel has a crush on Nigel, because she wears a blue short sleeved t-shirt, orange shorts, and brown boots, when she goes on vacation) *Nigel Uno 'Numbuh 1' (Codename: Kids Next Door) as the Eighth Passenger (Nigel has a crush on Rachel, because he wears shades, a red short sleeved t-shirt, grey shorts, brown boots, and hair, just like Rachel) *Pinocchio (1976 TV Series) as The Ninth Passenger (Pinocchio's father, Geppetto, carves his son, makes him come to life, gives him some nice warm clothes, such as a white short sleeved t-shirt, blue shorts with braces, a bowtie, red hat, a green coat, and green sandles) *Mildred Cummings as The Tenth Passenger (Mildred and Aubrey are both married) *Aubrey Cummings as The Eleventh Passenger (Aubrey and Mildred are both married) *Hilda Heffner as the Twelfth Passenger (Hilda looks so beautiful) *Stovepipe Steve as the Thirteenth Passenger (Stovepipe Steve wears gloves as well as his hat and clothes) *Jane Connelly as the Fourteenth Passenger (Jane Connelly wears her gloves as well as her hat and clothes) *Teddy Abbalard as Fifteenth Passenger (Teddy Abbalard checks his watch and is proud of it) *Lulu Longbottom as the Sixteenth Passenger (Lulu Longbottom wears gloves, clothes, hat, and umbrella) *David Lundowitz as the Seventeenth Passenger (David Lundowitz wears clothes, gloves, a spectacle, and banjo) *Father James "Golden Boy" Graham as Eighteenth Passenger (Father James Graham reads manual scripts) *Lenny as the Ninteenth Passenger ((Lenny and Rini are both twins) *Rini as the Twentieth Passenger (Rini and Lenny are both twins) *Skarloey as Rayman Jr. (Skarloey appears as the Conductor but Rayman Jr. is a made up character) *Boco as Uncle Hunter (Boco appears as the Porter, but Uncle Hunter is a made up character) *Daisy as the Singing Woman (Daisy and the Singing Woman are both beautiful) *Diesel as Evil Agent Ed (Diesel appears as Evil Agent Ed, but not Razorbeard, who appears in Rayman 2) *Madge as the Bartender (Madge and the Bartender are both cross with Cerberus and Grogh) *Gordon and Duncan as Henchmen 800 and 1000 - (Gordon and Duncan are mean as Honest Foulfellow John and Gideon because Henchmen 800 and 1000 only appear in Rayman M) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Coco Bandicoot as The Damsel (When Thomas falls in love with Coco, Henry falls in love with Scarlet) *Scarlet as the Train Woman (When Henry falls in love with Scarlet, Thomas falls in love with Coco) *Alcor as Johnny's Engineer - (Johnny's Engineer's voice suits Alcor) *Phoenix as Johnny's Fireman - (Johnny's Fireman's voice suits Phoenix) *Akane as the Switch Person (The Switch Person's voice suits Akane) Cast For Puffa Steam Train On Rails - UbiSoftFan94. *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Puffa and Rocket Robot on Wheels are both the main heroes) *Edd (Double Dee) as Dr. Gavin (Edd (Double Dee) and Doctor Gavin are both wise and kind) *Bill as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield, Schemer, Yoshi, Uncle Chuck, Wade, Mario, Luigi, Lenny, Kenan, Kel, Homer, Angelica Pickles, Misty, Spongebob Squarepants, Princess Sally Acorn, Ten Cents, Mr. Krabs, Little Ditcher, Coast Guard, Arthur, Peach, Sonic, Kenny, Sunshine, The Hypno Toad, Izzy Gomez, Ari, Sandy Cheeks, Grandma Squarepants, Budgie, Amy Rose, Pearl, Petra, Mighty Moe, Marge, Hank Hill, Female Captain Star, Kenny, Sir Topham Hatt, and Jay Jay as the Animals and Mechanics *Scar as Jojo (Scar and Jojo are both the main villains) *The hyenas, the shrimpers, the robots, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Eric Cartman, Bluenose, Diesel, Cabot, and Darth Vader as Rocket Robot on Wheels's Enemies *Thomas as Puffa's engine driver *Percy as Puffa's engine fireman *Duck as Puffa's engine shunter *Edward as Puffa's signalman *James as Puffa's cleaner *Henry as Puffa's brakeman *Gordon as Puffa's conductor *Toby as Puffa's station clerk *Donald and Douglas as the Goods Engine's crew Cast For Thomas's All New Animated Series - UbiSoftFan94. *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Tillie and Betina are both kind and beautiful) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Ten Cents and Cookie are both wise and helpful) *Little Toot as Lac Mac (Little Toot and LacMac both have the same letter 'L' at the beginning) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Princess Alumina and Flips are both cute and gorgeous) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Scar and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Father and The Great Rigatoni are both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People as The People Category:UbiSoftFan94